


monster in the kitchen, and curious companions

by Kitsunica



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Co-workers, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghouls, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunica/pseuds/Kitsunica
Summary: AU happy and family2 Drabbles, one where they get scared by something in the kitchen at night and another where Amon's officemates want to know about their new family (couple and son)Kaneki if she got pregnant with Amon and Arima and their son is 5 years old, Aogiri never happens
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Arima Kishou, Amon Koutarou/Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Amon Koutarou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	monster in the kitchen, and curious companions

**Author's Note:**

> Family AU, Arima and Amon above and kaneki black hair below, Amon's companions do not know that kaneki is a ghoul, the high command of the ccg yes, AU happy

Mouse:

it was a quiet night with no noise  
until a 5-year-old boy entered shivering / trembling and with tears running down his cheeks, he practically entered the room almost knocking down the door, making a Blam, Instinctively Amon and Arima leapt to their feet in defensive position, and Kaneki with an over jump and stunned

automatically Amon and Arima calmed down when they saw that it was only their son, despite his state, kaneki when he saw his baby, his maternal instinct shouted at him

"Otoka-san !!! Oto-sans !!! Aa .. ~ m ~ a! Monst !! ~" crying and babbling, she came running and jumping to the bed with her parents without stopping crying

"baby ... come on, stop crying come on, you had a very ugly nightmare right? easy that wasn't real" Kaneki said maternally, while making a gap between him and Arima

Amon and Arima went back to bed / collapsed in bed, knowing that their son was ridiculously scared by a dream was somewhat calming—

"THAT WAS REAL !!" suddenly I cry and cry her baby

* Papa Arima Mode On *

"What was it? What happened? What did you see?" Arima suddenly skipped a lot of questions to her firstborn

Amon thought about stopping him until he saw that Arimo put him comfortably on his chest in a protective and reassuring way, Amon admits that he felt some envy, he and Arima usually compete to be a better father, and from a simple kiss from their baby to ( like right now) asking for protection

"sh sh sh sh, calm down, tell us what happened" said Amon who next to kaneki was calming him rubbing his back in circles

the good thing is that for an understandable answer they only had to wait about 3 minutes, something very good that I inherited from one of his parents, a great ability to 'come back to himself' despite his young age

"There was ... something in the kitchen ... I went down to have a glass of juice and ... I heard something move between the glasses ..." and she hid her face in her father's firm chest while she let herself shiver and tried to relax

At this time Amon had an idea, apart to clarify why it is probably only a little animal

"Well I will go, Arima, Kaneki, stay, Asami now I will show you the worth" Amon said securely grabbing his son and accommodating him in his arms

"Ah Amon ... Do you think it's a good idea? ... It's just a boy" Kaneki said somewhat worried about his boy

"Kaneki, calm down, it is surely just a squirrel" Amon said calming both Kaneki and Arima, "also our son will be safe with me if something happens we will return running" The last thing said something funny

Having said that, Amon took his purple slippers with a manga character design (Kaneki's were brown and had a bear face, and Arima's were pink with rabbit features) and went down with his son in his arms on the first floor of his house, a warm design, that nothing to see (by day) felt comfortable, it had rustic touches but in itself it was mostly modern without leaving the rustic homey touch that the 4 liked so much

<°°°>

"What do you think is in the kitchen?" Kaneki asked as she settled into her husband's chest

"surely a squirrel is not the first time, we will simply leave it in that cage with water and peanuts, and tomorrow we would take it out in a park on the way to work" everything Arima said was true, it was not the first squirrel that got into At home, or at others, this morning's resume said the same thing and asked for a cooperation to put something so that it would not attract them ... Amon and kaneki simply could not, so every Friday they leave them some feeders with food that they can eat, away of the population, although the latter is a secret ...

"I just hope Asami doesn't want to keep her as a pet ... hehe .." Kaneki laughed as he imagined a pet squirrel

"Well, it is—" was interrupted by a Love who ran into the room with an Asami crying as she clung to her father

the atmosphere of light laughter turned into an environment of concern, Amon closed the door with the slam of the foot, quickly got into bed with a quick movement, Kaneki understanding stepped back, leaving the space to Amon and Arima opened a little plus the blankets, Amon (still with his son in one arm) and without thinking, abruptly placed himself very close to Arima, and put his head on Arima's shoulder

Arima gladly received Amon, he also took care that his first-born did not get crushed, Kaneki and Arima looked at Amon and he was somewhat pale, his son was crying silently while holding on to his father Arima (well, the 3, Amon, Kaneki and Asami, they saw and knew that Arima was the strongest, so in their relationship, the mainstay was Arima ... and he ... takes advantage of this when they do 'the delicious') whatever anything Amon has seen must have been a lot for make it run like this ... Maybe a snake?

"amon ??" Kaneki asked as he patted Asami and Amon on the head

"That is not ... It was not a little squirrel !!" Amun said as he buried his head more in Arima, Asami followed suit

"I've had enough, tomorrow there is work, and an animal won't take that away" he paused to put Amon and Asami in bed and stand up "asami, kaneki, be strong and protect amon" he finished with a wink and a slight smile

Kaneki looks over Amon and watched Arima disappear from the door

minutes passed and Arima did not return, kaneki thought to go down and use his kagunes but he trusted Arima ... the strongest of the house and the ccg 

13 minutes passed until Arima appeared

"a little bit more and he would eat all the cheese" as soon as he appeared says a little joke (he must have thought it was good since he had a slight smile, even though they didn't have cheese) apart from his joke brought with him a very unpleasant surprise ...

"What do you have there dad?" innocently asked Asami mind

what Arima had in one of his hands was a white plastic bag with something black or gray inside and a red liquid, kaneki already knew what it was, the smell and joke of Arima iso, amon only covered the eyes of Asami , ay Arima had his briefcase (IXA's) in his other hand

"Just go wash your hands with bleach and throw that in the trash" said Kaneki with an annoyed tone, due to the fact that he presumed his achievement in front of the child and moreover brought him to the room

after all the drama and cleaning, at 3:00 AM the whole family was already sleeping peacefully, Amon with kaneki in his chest, asami between kaneki and Arima, all in peace and this time without interruptions

picky coworkers:

**Author's Note:**

> Please wait for the uptade of the 2nd drabble


End file.
